Love At First Sight
by SupernaturalLoverx
Summary: When 17 year old Rose witnesses her parents death, she's shipped off to a foster home, where Dimitri Belikov is her legal gaurdian. ALL HUMAN! Sorry that the summary is crappy. I promise the story gets good.
1. Meeting

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I quickly jumped up, and ran to the scene. Then, I screamed. A pool of blood. Two bodies lying in the blood. My parents. And, that's all I remember of that night.

-[*]-

"Rose, this man loves children. He's currently has five. Trust me. You'll never want to leave!" The chick was telling me.

"What's his name?" I asked, still looking out of the window.

"Dimitri Belikov. Such a nice man. I bet you're going to get spoiled!"

I cursed under my breath. Yeah, sure. "Are we almost there?"

"Matter of fact, here we are." She pulled into a driveway of a house that looked like a mansion.

"Are you kidding?" I nearly screamed in delight. My new house was awesome…but didn't cover up the fact that my parents were dead.

"Rose, I would like you to meet Mr. Belikov." The chick, whose named I had forgotten said.

I turned around, and saw the most gorgeous human being ever to walk the earth.

"Uh, hi," I said shyly. "I'm Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Mr. Belikov said.

Besides the awkwardness, it was Love At First Sight.


	2. I wanna get to know you

**First, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't think that this story would get any attention.**

**Um, **Eb17, **I would never make Dimitri a 40 year old man. LOL. He's 24. **

**Haha. Anyway;**

**There's a picture of MY VA cast on my profile :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Richelle Mead owns everything [ Yes, Dimitri:( ] except my characters, and plot. **

**ENJOY! :D**

The first thing that Dimitri did was introduce me to the others.

"This is Lissa," he pointed to a tall, thin, blonde girl with jade green eyes. She waved.

"Hi!" She said shyly.

"This is Mia," He pointed to another tall, thin blonde girl; but this girl had blue eyes.

"Hey," was all Mia said.

"This is Eddie," He pointed to a boy with dark brown hair, and eyes to match. He was cute.

Eddie didn't say anything, only stared.

"This is Mason," a boy with orange/red/brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi, Rose!" he smiled.

"Don't forget about me!" another boy called.

"Of course not. Rose, this is Adrian."

Adrian walked up to me, smiled, and said the weirdest thing ever. "You smell good, Rose."

I said nothing. The girls started giggling. I cast them a glare, and they shut up.

-[*]-

Later, that evening, just as I got out of the shower, and was getting dressed, Dimitri knocked, and came in.

"Do you have everything that you need?" he asked, his accent lacing his words.

"I guess. Have you seen my little duffel bag? My iPod is in it."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, yes. I remember where I put it. I'll be right back." And he left the room.

Shortly after her left, Lissa came in, Mia following.

"Hi," I said to both of them.

"Hey, Rose. What's up.. Besides sitting around in your bra, and shorts."

I jumped up. "Ah crap! I forgot that I was still getting dressed. Mr. Belikov saw me in just my bra!" I ran around my new room looking for my shirt that I had.

"Looking for this?" Mia was holding out my black tank-top. "Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes. Should I call him something else?"

"Try Dimitri. That's what all of us call him." She informed me.

I stared at the floor for a moment. "Alright, I'll call him Dimitri. Hey, can you guys go? I want to be alone for a while."

They shrugged. "Sure," and left, only for Dimitri to walk in right after them with my small duffel bag.

"Thanks, Dimitri."

"No problem, Rose. Anything else you need?"

"Actually, yes. Can we talk? I'd feel more comfortable if I could get to know you."

He sat down in the chair that was in the corner of my room. "Where do you want me to start?"

**I'm mean, I know! And I know this chapter is WAYYYY too short, but I start school back in 2 days, and I'm just trying to spend as much time having fun as possible. Next chapter will be really long. (:**

**How long do you guys want the chapter to be? YOU decide.**

**Again, sorry for the short chapters. **

**Review, please :D**

**(*sends virtual cookies*)**

**-Kayla.**


	3. Let the truth be told

**Ohmygod! I've missed you guys so much! Sorry that it has taken me SOOOOOO long to update, but I just moved from Florida back to Michigan, and in that time, I lost my internet. I also lost a bunch of files on my computer, including the rest of this story. )':**

**So, as of now, I want to try and update every other day, or possibly sooner. I'm hoping sooner because I'm on Christmas break, FOR A MONTH! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anyway, I'm probably boring you to death with this author's note. **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**[DISCLAIMER: Richelle Mead owns everything except my plot & characters.]**

_**Previously on Love At First Sight,**_

_**He sat down in the chair that was in the corner of my room. "Where do you **_

_**want me to start?"**_

_**-[*]-**_

Dimitri sat down, and put on a thoughtful face. "Well?" he said, not looking at me.

I smiled. "How old are you?"

He focused on me then. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do. Now, answer!"

Chuckling, he answered. "24."

"You're old," I joked. He too, seemed to find this funny, because he was smiling a little bit.

"Anything else that you'd like to know?"

"Duh!" I said. "How tall are you?

He gave me a confused look. "What does that matter?"

"Just answer the question."

"Six foot seven."

"Sweet baby Jesus!" I scowled. "You an old, giant mutant freak!"

He chuckled deeply. "You know, Rose, you have very beautiful eyes. Are they yours, or do you take them out at night along with your heart?"

I almost died of laughter. "Touche, Belikov. Where are you from?"

He had a big grin on his face. "Russia."

"You're shitting me! That's like..awesome! Is there always a blizzard there?"

"You have a very wrong impression of Russia. It actually has normal seasons like America."

"Well," I became serious. "Don't get your panties in a wad. I didn't know. Jeez."

Dimitri stood up. "I think it's time that I go. You must be tired. If you need anything, let me know." He stood up, and exited my room.

Shortly after Dimitri left my room, I got up, and walked downstairs. All eyes were on me as I entered the living room.

"Hey guys," I smiled, and plopped down on the couch next to Eddie. "Whatcha doing?"

Adrian spoke from the kitchen counter. "Playing the truth game. You wanna join?"

Again, everyone's eyes were focused on me. "Uhm, sure. I guess."

Mia laughed. "Rose, if you had to do any guy in this room, who would you choose?"

"Seriously?" I asked. "My first question, and it's about sex? I see how you guys are. By the way, I would choose Eddie."

Mia sent me a deadly glare."Well, you can back off. He's mine."

I heard Eddie speak for the first time. "No, Mia. We're over. You screwed Adrian, remember?"

Well, looks like there was some big drama before I entered the house. Glad I just came now, and not sooner. I stood up, to head back to my room, only to be pulled down by Eddie. "Hey, you don't have to leave just because this psychotic bitch said so. Have a seat."

_Okay,_ I thought. _I'll sit, but I'm not talking._

The Truth Game was incredibly boring, and I had to suffer through every antagonizing minute of it. I had tried to make a run to my room, but Adrian had blocked me. I tried to dash to the bathroom, but Lissa had stopped me, and begged me to come a stay with her so she wouldn't die of boredom, either.

So, we both sat on the couch, either watching stupid TV shows, or suffering through the never-ending game of Truth. And, at one point, the game somehow ended up turning into Truth or Dare, and someone was dared to go steal a pair of Belikov's boxers, and freeze them. How original. Note my sarcasm.

The night seemed pretty cliché to me. It seemed like one of those sleepovers that you see in movies. The parent, or whoever is there goes to bed, and you just go crazy. That's what they did.

"Lissa," I whined. "Why can't we just go listen to music in my room or something. Or yours! We could talk or something! I don't even know anything about you besides the fact that you live in a madhouse with these people, and well, _your name._"

She stood up. "fine, let's go to your room, and we'll hang out there."

My room was much better. I turned on Decode by Paramore, and plopped on my bed.

"So, why are you here..if you don't mind me asking," Lissa said over the music.

I frowned. "My parents were murdered."

"Oh my gosh!" She stood up to hug me. "That is awful. I know how you feel, though. My parents were killed in a car crash."

I hugged her tightly back. "I'm so sorry. That really sucks. Why is everyone else here?"

Lissa let go of me, and we both sat back down. "You know why I'm in here. Mia ran away, and ended up getting caught; her parents didn't want her back and she had no other family to stay with, so she was sent here. Adrian's parents were too concerned about their work, so they signed their rights over him to the government. Eddie's parents died in some gang fight. No one knows about Mason. He never talks to anyone here. He keeps to himself."

After hearing everyone's backstory as to why they were here, I felt a little more comfortable. I wasn't the only one whose parents had died, or been killed. My mind was racing with a million thoughts about being in the foster home, though.

"Rose?" Lissa snapped her fingers in my face. "You hungry? They're about to sneak out, and steal the car to go to McDonald's. Want anything?"

I laughed. "A happy meal? I don't know. "

She grinned. "A happy meal. Got it." And she walked out of the room.

Shortly after everyone's departure, they arrived back, in police custody. Lissa and I jumped up, racing to the door. She opened it. The police stood there, looking pissed.

"Hi," I put on my man-eating smile that I only use to get out of trouble. "Can I help you?"

Eddie laughed. "This isn't a fast food restaurant, Rose. Just say you'll take us, and the pigs here will let us go."

Lissa snorted. "Officer Bryant, just let them go. They won't sneak out again. If they do, I'll let you take them to the station, and I'll make them call Dimitri."

"Vasilisa, get Belikov, now."

"Okay," Lissa grinned. "DIMITRI!"

Shortly after, Dimitri came down, and let's just say, _Hell hath no fury like a tired, pissed off Russian._

Punishment wasn't that bad. For Lissa & I at least. All we had to do was scrub the bathrooms spotless.

Why did we get punishment, you ask? Because we didn't tell Dimitri that they were jacking his new Lamborghini, and taking it for a joy ride down to the mall. Dimitri had chastised us all night about not telling on them.

"You should have told me right away that they were leaving. I trusted you, Vasilisa. I really did. I honestly thought you were better than that. Your parents would be so ashamed of you if they were-"

He cut himself off, mid-sentence, realizing what he had just said.

"Are you serious?" Lissa stood up, and I could see that she was shaking with anger. "Did you just freaking say that my parents would be ashamed of me? No. I can't believe you. You know what? I think Ivan or whoever the hell it was that you go killed that one night would be ashamed of you! Live a little, Belikov! Chill out! Let us have our fun. You still have your parents. Our parents either don't want us, or they're dead."

A flash of sadness swept over Dimitri's beautiful face, and Lissa instantly realized what she had done.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. I'm just so-"

No," Dimitri cut Lissa off. "You were right to say that. I shouldn't be so hard on you. You're teenagers. You need to live a little. Have fun. Go crazy." He left the room, bowing his head in sadness.

"Lissa, are you sure it was right to do that? I mean, just go off on him?" I asked.

She turned towards me, tears steadily streaming down her face. "You're...you're taking...his side? How could you? HE WAS TALKING ABOUT MY PARENTS! I thought that, if anyone, you would understand how it feels to not have you're parents around. You know, Rose, I thought we were going to be good friends, but I guess not."

And with that, the only sane person and my only friend in the house stormed out of my room, and I wasn't sure if she would be back or not.


	4. It's like a scavenger hunt

**In return for not updating for so long, i'm posting another chapter for you. (:**

**um, i'm sorry that the story is confusing right now, but in the future chapters, it gets less confusing & more understandable. **

**sorry for not making the last chapter like..a gazillion words long, but I can't really write long chapters. I think the longest I could write is..maybe..2,000 words. Idk.**

**If you guys don't hate me for writing such short chapters, then i'll keep them short [1,000-2,000 word range.], and update more often. Does that sound like a deal?**

**Onto the story.**

**[DISCLAIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT.]**

The next morning that I woke up, all hell broke loose. Mia was crying, Adrian was sitting on the couch looking upset, Eddie was, well, beating holes into the walls, and I finally got to see Mason again, who didn't really make a good second impression. He scared me. He looked pretty mean, and well, as I mentioned before, _scary. _He looked nice when I first met him.

"What's wrong, guys?" I questioned them. They noticed me right away, and instantly looked away.

They were hiding something. "Guys! What's going on?"

Mia, briefly looked up through her tear filled eyes, and spoke. "Lissa ran away."

I froze. "You're kidding me! Why?"

Eddie stopped trashing the wall, and sat down. "Well, because of Belikov. I heard that he was talking trash about her parents, to her face, and that you did nothing to stop it. We also heard that you laughed along with Belikov."

My body filled with anger. "Are you serious? NO! That's NOT true at all. All he said was that her parents would be ash- You know what? Why are we standing around, wasting time when we could be looking for her?"

They stared at me blankly. Adrian spoke up. "Remember last night? We went out, and we were brought home by the police? Yeah, we can't let that happen again. We've already had one too many warnings. They won't let us go this time."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Who cares? This is about Lissa! She's M.I.A! Come on, people!" I walked to the door, not caring that I was still in my pajama shorts, and headed out for Dimitri's car. "Why isn't he gone looking for her?"

Mason felt the need to answer. He did earlier, but gave up. The cops said that if they find her, they'; notify him immediately."

"Are you serious?" I opened the river door, and dropped into the seat, turning the keys in the ignition. "What a lazy piece of- No, I'll stop myself from saying that. Where do you think we should look first?"

Someone suggested the Library. With them giving me directions to the library, I hurried quickly to the spot, and ran in to look for Lissa. Nothing.

Once again, we were driving, only this time heading to the mall. I then realized my lack of clothing would get too much attention.

"Guys?" I hesitated getting out of the Lamborghini. "I don't think I'm dressed appropriately."

The guys snorted. Adrian, of course, had to be the first to comment. "You'd look good, and appropriate in anything, Rose. Preferably, your birthday suit."

I got out of the car, and slapped him playfully. "You wish, buddy."

"Yes, we do," Eddie chimed in. That earned him a slap, too.

"As much as I'd love to just hang out, and play around, we can't. We have a long mission," a reminder came from Mia.

"Right. Wait, I don't feel comfortable like this. Can one of you guys give me your jacket?"

Adrian offered me his, and I gladly took it, although it smelled like cloves. "You smoke?" I glared at him. He looked away, sheepishly. And, mumbling under his breath, which was barely audible.

"Only under stress."

Jogging forward, and trying to make a plan on how to find Lissa, I also chastised Adrian. "You shouldn't smoke," I told him. "Every cigarette you smoke takes like..one minute away from your life."

I glanced back long enough to see him roll his eyes. "And that," I started again, "will not happen around me again. The next time you roll your eyes at me, I'm going to punch you in the face. And if I ever catch you smoking, I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine. Got me? Alright."

The group decided to split up by floors. There were five floors in the mall. One for each of us. Eddie got the first floor, which was all of the sports stores. I told him that I highly doubted she would be in those stores. I had the second floor, which included the girly stores, plus Starbucks. Mia got the third floor, which had stores like Journey's an Hot Topic. Mason had the fourth floor, and it consisted of..well..junk, basically. Adrian had the last, and very top floor, which was like..furniture stores.

Wanting to hurry up and get the search over with, I began my journey with heading into Forever 21.

I simply had to look around, in which I didn't see her, so I began to leave the store when an idea struck me. _Check the bathrooms, and dressing rooms!_

I asked the girl at the counter, and she said I could only go into the dressing rooms if I was trying something on. Quickly, I grabbed a random dress from the racks beside me, and headed for the changing areas. She wasn't in there. Or any other store I check on the second floor, so I went to Starbucks quickly, grabbed a drink, and headed down to the first floor, where we agreed to meet up. I saw Eddie with some food, and rushed over.

"Anything?" I asked him. He looked at me, a stupid look on his face.

"Obviously not. Don't you think I would have let you know if there was?" he snapped.

Adrian joined us, followed by Mia, and then Mason. None had found anything. They had suggested we head to the movie theater.

Driving as fast as I could, but not going over the speed limit too much, I raced to the theater.

Once inside, I cut through a bunch of people, and went up to the counter. "Hey," I said the the boy working. "Have you seen this girl?" I held up a picture that the group had given me. The boy nodded.

"She's in theater 7." I raced back to the theater, and ran in.

"LISSA!" I screamed, not caring about interrupting the movie for people. "GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE, NOW!" Besides the people shouting, and groaning, and bitching about me interrupting, people ignored me. Soon, Lissa was in front of me, looking beyond pissed.

"My god! Can't I have some peace to myself for one day?" she cried.

I lightly slapped her. "Not if you don't tell us where you're going! You had us all freaking worried! We thought you ran away!"

She laughed. I really didn't think that this was a time for laughing. "You guys need to lighten up. Take my advice: When you live in that house for more than a year, and you're still alive, it's a miracle, but just remember, you're never going to get time alone, that's why you need to sneak out, and not tell anyone where you're going to. They'll follow you, and annoy you worse than they do when they're at the house."

"Dude!" I threw my hands up again. "You could have at least told _me_ where you were going. I wouldn't have told anyone. Jeez." Again, she laughed.

"Did you not hear me? _No one._"

I grabbed her by the arm, and began dragging her out to the car..well ,that is until she stopped dead in her tracks, and wouldn't move forward. "What do you think you're doing?" She yanked her arm away.

I really thought it was obvious by me dragging her. "Taking you back to the house. Now, come on, everyone is waiting for you in the car." She looked at me like I was the most stupidest person in the world.

She began backing up. "I don't think so. I'll come back when I'm ready. Matter of fact, I'll come back when the movie is over. Why don't you just go back to the house, and I'll call you when it's over?" She pleaded with me, only slightly demanding.

I contemplated over her offer for a minute. "I guess. But, you better call the house as soon as the movie is over, and I mean right as the ending credits start. Clear?"

She burst into laughter. "For one, you sound like a freaking mother, and for two, fine. See you in about two hours, oh, by the way, when I call, make sure it's only you who comes to pick me up."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." And walked out, feeling nervous of waiting for the next two hours. Once inside the car, all eyes were on me, and they waited expectantly for my answer.

I sighed, "She was in there, but we agreed that she can finish her movie, but she has to call me as soon as the end credits begin. And I will be the only one to go and pick her up, got it?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, can we go?" Eddie asked. "A Lamborghini isn't exactly built for five people. It's only freaking built for like..two. I'm getting really cramped here." I laughed, and started up the car, heading back to my new home.

What felt like ages finally came to an end. Lissa called and asked for me to come and pick her up. I was curious as to why Dimitri wasn't questioning on why I was taking his car out again, so I asked him quickly.

"I don't know," He answered. "Just be careful, that car costs way more than your college fund. You wreck it, your in some deep-" He was cut off by Mia entering the room.

"Rose, if you don't want to be late, I suggest that you leave now. I'm pretty sure Lissa is getting frustrated."

I slid on Uggs over my skinny jeans, and headed out the door.

"About time!" She said when I pulled up. "What took you so long? I was waiting here for like..twenty minutes!" I laughed at her over-exaggeration.

"I didn't make you wait for that long!" She shut the door, and I began driving. "So, why did you want me to pick you up alone?"

She smiled. "It's about this boy I met. His name is Christian Ozera, and he's gonna be coming to the house really soon."

I was confused. Why was a boy so important? She seemed to sense my thoughts.

"He's not..normal. You'll see. Oh, turn here!" She pointed right at an intersection.

I looked at her. "This isn't the way to get back the house."

Her laugh surprised me. "We're going to hang out with Christian. Maybe he'll come back with us!"

I didn't like the way she was acting. It was so...not her. I made the right turn, and began down the dark road to Christian Ozera's place.

_Oh boy, _I thought. _This is not going to be fun._


End file.
